Celebrien
by musical elf
Summary: Celebrien is a blind woman raised in the Shire. Due to her special powers, she will play an integral role in the war of the ring and capture the heart of Mirkwood's prince.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Gandalf and Bilbo sat smoking a pipe outside of Bilbo's Hobbit hole. It was a clear beautiful summer night. The stars shown brightly as the two friends blew smoke rings. It had been some 40 years since they had gone on their quest for the treasure under the mountain. Bilbo thanked his lucky stars that he had chosen to go against his better judgment, for he had consequentially become rather wealthy, as well as frowned upon by many of his peers.

"I can hardly believe I will be 93 soon Gandalf," mused Bilbo.

"You don't look a day over 50 my old friend," Gandalf replied, blowing a blue smoke ring which he exploded into a thousand diamond-like shards before disappearing. Gandalf of course was much older than Bilbo, but the passing years had not been overly

unkind to him either. He looked much the same as he had 40 years ago, with his long beard and wooden staff. Gandalf's age was indeterminate. He was so wise that sometimes he seemed as old as the world itself. Yet there were other times when he seemed as young as a boy, particularly when he entertained children with his thrilling adventures and spectacular fireworks.

"You've no choice but to stay young looking after young Frodo," he chuckled, "how is

the lad?"

"He seems quite taken with the Shire and has made many friends," Bilbo said, "I'm just glad he's finally in a place he can truly call home. The Shire is such a peaceful place."

"That it is," Gandalf replied smiling, "no matter what is happening in the outside world, I always feel so carefree when I come to visit."

Bilbo stood and stretched. He and Gandalf were just about to turn and go in when they heard the sound of footsteps running in the distance.

"That must be Frodo back from visiting with Sam," said Bilbo. But it wasn't Frodo. It was a young woman in tattered traveling clothes, running as fast as she could.

She ran right past Gandalf and Bilbo, but suddenly collapsed after running several more paces. Gandalf ran to assist her.

"My lady, are you hurt?" He asked, kneeling down by the woman, who on closer inspection appeared to be a young girl no more than 16. She lay on her back, and it was obvious that she was in the final stages of pregnancy. She opened her eyes.

"I can't go any further," she said weakly, "I kept a good pace, but my child is about to be born, and I had to run away, I had to get away from him."

"From who my Lady?" Asked Bilbo as he joined Gandalf and the young girl. "I cannot say his name! I cannot speak of it! Please, help me my Lords! My child is coming, and I have nowhere to go, nor the strength to move if I had."

"We must bring her inside,"Bilbo said, "she can't have a child out here." Gandalf carefully lifted the woman and carried her into Bilbo's home. The night was warm but she shivered convulsively.

They built a fire in Bilbo's study and wrapped the girl in blankets. Her pack was taken off and carefully laid aside.

"What is your name my child?" Asked Gandalf.

"Glorianna," she said feebly.

"And are you running from your child's father Glorianna?" He asked gently.

"Yes," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"You needn't say anymore if it pains you dear," Bilbo said soothingly, patting Glorianna's cold hand. "My name is Bilbo, and this is my Hobbit hole. My friend's name is Gandalf."

"I had heard of Hobbits," Glorianna said, "but I never thought I'd see one." Her body was racked with a spasm of pain. "I am so frightened!" She whimpered. "I don't know if I can have this baby!"

"You must be brave," Gandalf said, "we will help all we can."

Glorianna's pains grew worse. Neither Bilbo nor Gandalf knew anything about birthing children.

"I shall run and get Mrs. Cotton," Bilbo said, wanting desperately

to do something to help the poor suffering girl. He returned quickly with the motherly Hobbit in toe. She had born several children and would best know how to aid Glorianna. Mrs. Cotton examined the girl and looked grim.

"She's lost a lot of blood," she said worriedly, "but her child will be here soon."

Sure enough, a tiny head began to be visible, and with her last ounce of strength, Glorianna bore a perfect tiny baby girl.

She fell back , completely drained of all energy as Mrs. Cotton made the child presentable, cleaning it up and wrapping it in a blanket found in Glorianna's

pack.

"Let me hold her," the young mother said weakly, "let me see my little daughter once before I die."

"Of course you won't die my dear," Mrs. Cotton

said, as much to assure herself as the young girl. She looked deathly pale, and had lost a dangerously high amount of blood during delivery.

Her child had been crying loudly ever since her birth, but she quieted when she was put into her mother's arms. "She is perfect," her mother said, holding her baby close with tears in her eyes. "Yes," she continued sadly, "I will die. The birth of this child is my greatest and last act on this earth. Someone must take care of her. She must not go back to him! She must remain here where I know she will be safe." Glorianna had begun to shiver uncontrollably again.

Bilbo felt a lump rising in his throat, for he knew the poor girl didn't have much time left. She would not die in peace unless her child's safety was ensured. He gently took the child into his own arms and said in a choked voice, "I will care for her all my days my dear. You have my word."

"Thank you, My good Sir Bilbo," she said, visibly relaxing. "Please, let me look at her one last time." Bilbo held the infant up, and Glorianna gazed long at the tiny head covered with light brown fuzz, at the tiny perfect face and hands. "Don't mourn for me my little one," she said softly, beginning to feel a cold feeling suffuse her body. "Remember that I love you. My death was not in vain, because the greatest part of me will live on."

They all openly wept then, even Gandalf, who normally held his emotions in check. But the sight of the young mother saying a final good-bye to her newborn touched his old tender heart. Glorianna lay back. The cold was seeping into her chest now. It became difficult for her to breathe. They all gathered around her, Gandalf and Bilbo

each holding one of her icy hands.

"Go in peace my child," Gandalf said brokenly. Glorianna uttered a few more shallow breaths, and her eyes closed forever.

All three stood there sobbing for some time. Recovering first, Gandalf said, "We must burry the poor girl."

"She will be buried with my family," Bilbo said decidedly, "since her child is now mine."

"We should do it soon, before Frodo gets home," said Mrs. Cotton, "the poor lad doesn't need to see this." She cleaned Glorianna's lifeless body and straightened her dress, the only article of clothing she seemed to own. Gandalf picked her up gently and carried

her outside, setting her down in the small Bag-end cemetery. He quickly dug a shallow grave while Bilbo fashioned a marker. It read, "Here lies Glorianna, who died in this year 1381. She leaves behind one infant daughter." Glorianna was properly buried and the marker placed.

"This child will remember her

mother," Bilbo said softly, stroking the baby's tiny head, "I'll make sure of that."

He carried the sleeping infant back inside and the others followed. No sooner had they reentered than Frodo came in. He looked around dismayed by the combined sights of Gandalf washing dirt from his hands, Mrs. Cotton disposing of a bloody blanket in the fire, and Bilbo holding a baby.

"What has happened?" He asked. Bilbo told the sad tale.

"The poor woman!" He exclaimed softly.

"She was unfortunate in life," Gandalf said, "but now she is at peace and her child

is safe."

"It will be nice having a baby in the house," Frodo said brightening a little.

"You'll need to get a lot of things if you're going to have an infant Mr. Baggins," Mrs. Cotton said, "come with me Frodo and we'll bring some of my old baby things. She's

the same size as a Hobbit child."

"I will come with you too," Gandalf said, "that way you can get home for the night. It is very late and you'll need your rest after all that's happened."

They all left and Bilbo sat down on the sofa, still cradling the baby. She stirred in his arms and opened her eyes for the first time. "Hello there little one," he said softly, "I'm going to be your Papa. You'll be bigger than me in a few years. Just imagine that!"

The child gave a small gurgle, as if satisfied with the situation and Bilbo laughed. She was absolutely beautiful, with a perfectly symmetrical face and clear cream-colored skin as soft as velvet. Her tiny arms flailed about as she appeared to take in her surroundings. Bilbo watched her closely, noticing almost immediately that she wasn't focusing on

anything. Her eyes simply rolled about, as if she was looking for something she could not find. Bilbo inspected her eyes more closely. He was startled to see how clouded over they were. It was as though she had no pupils.

"The poor thing can't be blind," he thought, feeling rather alarmed. "She's already

lost her mother."

Gandalf and Frodo returned then with a cradle and a trunk full of bottles, baby clothes and other necessities. Bilbo rushed over to Gandalf.

"Something is wrong! He said close to panic, "I don't think she can see!"

Gandalf took the child and peered intently into her eyes. His piercing gaze didn't seem

to phase her.

"I don't believe she can see my old friend," he said sadly, "although it may be too early to know for certain. But this is not a reason for despair. She appears to be healthy in all other respects, and the blind can live normal lives if they learn to use their other senses in place of their eyes. It will take hard work, but this child will thrive like any other in good capable hands." Bilbo relaxed slightly.

"Of course she will," he said more confidently.

"What shall we name her?" Frodo asked, taking the baby from Gandalf. She had begun to cry, and Bilbo put some milk on the stove to warm.

"She is such a fair child, I would like to give her an Elvin name. How do you like Celebrien?"

"I think it's a wonderful name," said Gandalf.

"So do I," Frodo said, "Celebrien Baggins. It has a nice ring to it."

Baby Celebrien cried louder as her hunger increased and Bilbo hurried to prepare a bottle. They sat in silence as Frodo fed her.

"Raising her will certainly be a challenge," Bilbo mused, "but it will hardly be impossible. It's only another adventure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the weeks passed, it became evident that Celebrien was indeed blind. With characteristic optimism, Bilbo and his friends and family began to prepare her for a full life without sight. Frodo and Sam made her little toys that made noise, and she soon learned to recognize the voices of those around her. She was especially attached to Bilbo and Gandalf. The old wizard came to see little Celebrien often, and he became like the grandfather she never would have had, just as Bilbo and Frodo became her loving father and brother.

Frodo was Celebrien's favorite from the very beginning. She was a fussy baby at first, and Bilbo sometimes couldn't quiet her down no matter how hard he tried. When she was placed in Frodo's arms, however, she usually went right to sleep, holding tightly to his finger.

Like all young children, Celebrien liked to explore everything. Her curiosity about the world around her only increased as she grew older. Bilbo soon realized that it was going to be hard work keeping a blind and naturally precocious two-year-old from hurting herself. He learned not to worry so much when she fell and scraped her knees, but he knew when to discipline her too.

"You must listen to Papa!" He said one day as Celebrien attempted to climb onto a chest of drawers by grabbing onto a lit lamp for support. "Mean Papa!" she said sullenly. Bilbo hugged and kissed her. "You'll see some day that I'm only doing what's best for you because I love you." "Love Papa!" Celebrien said happily, resting her head on his shoulder.

As time passed, Frodo began to take Celebrien out with his friends. They taught her how to identify different plants and herbs by using her other senses. By the time she was seven, Celebrien was helping Sam in the garden regularly.

"This little one could make a rose grow out of a rock," Sam said, ruffling Celebrien's hair. She had just given Bilbo some flowers that she had grown herself. As Bilbo put them in some water, Celebrien said, "Someone is coming." "I don't see anyone darling," Bilbo said. But as the words left his mouth, he could make out a distant figure on horseback. "Why you're right little one! It's Gandalf!"

Sure enough, Gandalf tied his horse to a fence post a moment later. Celebrien ran towards him. "Gandalf! Gandalf!" She cried, hugging him around the leg. "How's my favorite little girl?" He boomed, scooping her up and kissing her.

It was awhile before Gandalf was settled comfortably in the study. Celebrien insisted on showing him all of her flowers and new toys. "So where have you been Gandalf?" Bilbo asked as he served him a heaping plate of meat and potatoes. "I've been off fighting Orcs," he said, "and hard work it's been too. Trouble lurks beyond the Shire, and it's taken all of my power plus the bravery of many men to maintain peace."

Celebrien listened in awe as her father and Gandalf talked about their days fighting together. "I want to learn how to fight," she said suddenly. "Oh now sweetheart," Bilbo said indulgently, "you don't need to fight. Frodo and Sam and I will always protect you." "Not always," Celebrien said thoughtfully. She possessed the articulation and intelligence of a much older child. "She is right my old friend," Gandalf said, "perhaps I can teach her some basic self defense tomorrow." "But I want to fight with a sword and bow," Celebrien said stubbornly. "We shall see child," Gandalf said, "now off to bed with you."

The next day, Gandalf began her training by pairing Celebrien with Frodo. It made sense for her to start by fighting someone closer to her own size rather than him. Bilbo would strangle him if anything happened to his beloved daughter. Frodo made to grab Celebrien but she ducked, landing a well-placed blow that sent her brother sprawling. He got up and made to attack her again, but Celebrien was faster. As he bent over to run at her, she jumped into the air and landed on his back. With surprising strength, she wrestled him to the ground. "Her form is flawless," Gandalf noted to Bilbo. "She fights like someone three times her age. Where did she learn it?" "I honestly don't know," Bilbo said.

The afternoon wore on, and Celebrien proved herself to be quite adept at hand to hand combat despite having no training. "How did you learn all of this my dear?" Gandalf asked as they stopped for a snack. "I don't know," Celebrien said, "I just reached out with my mind and felt Frodo coming at me, and I knew what to do to stop him." Gandalf paused and chewed an apple thoughtfully. "But I knew he wouldn't hurt me," Celebrien continued. "How did you know that?" "I just felt it. I can always feel when someone is nice or mean." Celebrien did have an uncanny ability to read others, even when they weren't near. Gandalf began to consider the possibility that this child possessed powers that he had never before thought her capable of. "What if someone bad wanted to hurt you Celebrien?" He asked. "What would you do then?" "I would hurt them back," she said matter-of-factly, "I've done it before in my dreams."

Later that day, Gandalf placed a bow in Celebrien's hands. He had blunted the arrows lest she injure herself. Celebrien stood before the target in rapped concentration. "The target is right…" Gandalf began, but was cut short by the sight of Celebrien taking aim and hitting the center of the target. He was dumbfounded. "I know where it is. Don't worry," she said. Gandalf chuckled. "Now be careful my little one," he warned, "I am going to give you a real arrow now." He shoed her how to fit the arrow onto her bow. She hit the target ten times in a row. Silently Gandalf moved in front of her just as Celebrien was taking aim. She stopped. "I can't shoot. Instead of a target, there's something good in front of me. Is it you Gandalf?" "Yes it is," Gandalf said, astonished."

Just then, Sam screamed behind them. Celebrien whirled around. A large poisonous spider was climbing down one of the rose bushes, heading straight for Sam. He was frozen in terror. Celebrien sensed the threat and took aim. The arrow pierced through the spider's body and it fell dead.

The others stood there, amazed at Celebrien's accuracy. "This child will be a force to be reckoned with some day my old friend," Gandalf told Bilbo later that evening. "Her abilities surpass the normal second sight that the blind often possess. She is a born warrior!" "Do you suppose it's magic?" Bilbo asked. He was still very worried that his little girl might hurt herself. "I'm going to start her with the sword tomorrow," Gandalf said, "I suspect that she possesses some magical abilities. We don't know where she came from. Her mother died so quickly, and we know nothing about her father. One thing is certain. She will never be defenseless."

Celebrien proved to be as adept with the sword as with other forms of combat. As the years passed, she even managed to best Gandalf in combat. As he lay on the ground with her sword pressed against his throat, Gandalf knew that Celebrien was destined to accomplish great things.


End file.
